


Leisurely Stroll

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Gestalt and Myfanwy take a midnight stroll through the streets of London like the adorable, deadly cinnamon rolls they are.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Leisurely Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for Soft and Fluffy prompt #16 by exodeuxing on Tumblr.

Perhaps the old Myfanwy had walked with no goal or destination frequently, but this was new for her.

Just her and Gestalt, taking a leisurely stroll through the streets of London, her hand in Robert's.

Her hat blew off in the wind. Teddy brought it back for her.

"Bread and butter," she murmured as they broke hand contact. She placed the hat on her head and held out her hand again. This time, Eliza took it.

"Your hands are the softest hands,"Myanwy sighed. "Eliza's, I mean."

Eliza kissed Myfanwy's fingers and smiled lovingly.  
"They're not as soft as yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Your hands are the softest hands."


End file.
